1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data compression device, and to an image data compression method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some imaging devices, such as single lens reflex digital cameras, an exposure mode is provided where it is possible to simultaneously store RAW image data that has been subjected to lossless compression and JPEG data that has been subjected to lossy compression. The data size at the time of lossless conversion, as with this RAW image data, is generally large compared to a lossy compression method such as JPEG, and there is a problem with data size becoming larger than the input RAW image data.
As a method for ensuring that the data size of image data does not become any bigger than a specified size, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-67117 (laid-open Mar. 9, 2006) discloses a method of, when a code amount with lossy compression exceeds a specified value, updating parameters, and reflecting in lossless compression parameters while recreating the lossy compression data.